sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X)
|Imię = Knuckles the Echidna}} – antropomorficzny, czerwony kolczatka pojawiający się w serialu anime Sonic X. Przyjaciel i rywal Sonica, oraz jeden z wrogów Doktora Eggmana. Knuckles jest strażnikiem Anielskiej Wyspy i Głównego Szmaragdu, a także doświadczonym poszukiwaczem skarbów. Swoją pracę traktuje bardzo poważnie i nie lubi wygłupów. Zwykle działa samotnie. Historia Przeszłość Knuckles pochodzi z alternatywnego wymiaru, zamieszkiwanego głównie przez zwierzęta antropomorficzne i nieantropomorficzne. W trakcie pobytu w swoim świecie, zaprzyjaźnił się z: Soniciem, Tailsem, Amy, Cream i Cheesem, w walce przeciwko złemu Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Za swój obowiązek uznał pilnowanie Anielskiej Wyspy i Głównego Szmaragdu. Saga nowego świata W odcinku Wejście naddźwiękowego jeża ''Doktor Eggman w końcu zebrał wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, a także porwał Cream i Cheese'a. Knuckles zniszczył skałę, o którą mogli się rozbić Tails i Amy w samolocie Tornado 2. Później Knuckles, Tails i Amy obserwowali jak z bazy Eggmana wydostała się Kontrola Chaosu, w wyniku której część świata Sonica przeniosła się do świata ludzi. W odcinku ''Ambicja doktora Eggmana ''Knuckles i Amy tułali się po kanałach w nowym świecie. Kolczatka stale narzekał na to że został przez Sonica odseparowany od Głównego Szmaragdu. Po wyjściu z kanałów Knuckles i Amy zaczęli podążać za robotem Eggmana - E-23 Missile Wrist. Amy pobiegła za robotem na dach pobliskiego wieżowca. Mimo że Knuckles wolał się w to nie mieszać, to pobiegł za nią. Na miejscu Amy zaatakowała robota, ale nie przyniosło to większy rezultatów i sama została przez niego złapana. Knuckles nie mógł nic zrobić, ponieważ robot trzymał Amy. Ostatecznie z pomocą przyszedł Sonic. Po zniszczeniu robota bohaterowie musieli szybko uciec na pokład Tornada, ponieważ zaczęło ich ścigać wojsko. Jednak Knuckles odłączył się od reszty grupy. W odcinku ''Sonic kontra Knuckles, Knuckles spotkał Eggmana, który wmówił mu że Sonic jest odpowiedzialny za przeniesienie ich do tego świata. Doktor przekonał Knucklesa, mówiąc mu że Sonic nie interesuje się losem swoich przyjaciół, oraz mówiąc że tylko ponowne wywołanie Kontroli Chasou za pomocą siedmiu szmaragdów pozwoli im wrócić do domu. Dlatego też kolczatka postanowił wyzwać Sonica na pojedynek o Szmaragd Chaosu w Srebrnej Dolinie. Walka była długa, ale Sonic postanowił ją przerwać, kiedy zauważył że obserwuje ich Doktor Eggman. Sonic zaatakował robota E-47 Pumpty, który złapał jego przyjaciół. Knuckles uderzył w robota, każąc Eggmanowi nie wtrącać się do jego walki z niebieskim jeżem. Jednakże Eggman nie usłuchał go i zatrzymał zakładników, szantażując Sonica. Knuckles dowiedział się wtedy, że został oszukany. Wściekły kolczatka przepędził Eggmana, a następnie zniszczył jego robota z którego wcześniej Sonic uratował swoich przyjaciół. Po zniszczeniu robota Sonic złapał kolczatkę, którego porwał silny podmuch eksplozji. Rywale rozstali się więc w pokoju. W odcinku Soniczna drużyna baseballowa ''Knuckles zauważył promień energii, który wystrzelił ze Stadionu Diamentów. Knuckles poznał w nim światło Szmaragdów Chaosu. Kolczatka przybył w samą porę, powstrzymując Eggmana od kradzieży Szmaragdu Chaosu od Tailsa. Później, za namową Cream i Amy, Knuckles dołączył do drużyny Sonica w meczu baseballowym o Szmaragdy Chaosu. Mimo początkowych problemów drużyna Sonica ostatecznie wygrała. Nie spodobało się to Eggmanowi, który umieścił wybuchową głowę robota ze swojej drużyny na głowie Sonica. Na szczęście od eksplozji Sonica uratował Knuckles. Mimo że Eggman uciekł z jednym Szmaragdem Chaosu, to wszyscy przyznali się dobrze się bawili. Co więcej na stadionie zjawiły się tłumy podziwiające mecz, a nawet jego właściciel - Elmer Johnson. W odcinkach ''Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 ''Knuckles poszukiwał nowego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Podczas poszukiwań dostał się do bazy wojskowej i ukrył się w jednym z samolotów, które leciały do ataku na bazę Eggmana. Knuckles złapał się jednego z pocisków który wystrzelił samolot i wylądował w ten sposób wewnątrz bazy Eggmana. Kolczatka pomógł tam Rouge i oddziałowi GUN w pokonaniu robotów doktora i dostaniu się do elektrowni, która miała zostać wysadzona. Kiedy jednak ładunek został podłożony, bohaterowie zostali zamknięci w elektrowni. Knuckles i Rouge próbowali wyważyć drzwi, ale bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie Knuckles zadał na tyle silny cios, aby zostawić w drzwiach otwór. Po chwili brama została całkowicie zniszczona przez Sonica, który był nasycony mocą dwóch Szmaragdów Chaosu. Ostatecznie wszystkim udało się uciec, a baza Eggmana została zniszczona. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu W odcinku ''Przygody Knucklesa i Hawka ''Knuckles przybył do Oriental City, gdzie miał się spotkać ze swoim przyjacielem Hawkiem, którego przed kilkoma tygodniami uratował ze starej świątyni. Kolczatka wypytywał o swojego znajomego w miejscowym barze, ale jego ciekawość nie spodobała się mieszkańcom którzy prawie zaczęli bójkę. Jednakże Knuckles spotkał wtedy człowieka o imieniu Li Yan, który zaprowadził go do swojej kryjówki. Knuckles miał tam spotkać się z Hawkiem. Li Yan podstępem zrzucił kolczatkę do celi w której przebywał Hawk. Knuckles dowiedział się tam że jego przyjaciel miał przy sobie Szmaragd Chaosu. Bohaterowie oszukali Li Yana, który podłożył do ich celi podsłuch, a następnie uciekli do starej dzielnicy fabrycznej. Zaatakował ich tam nasłany przez Eggmana robot E-91 Lady Ninja. Długa walka zakończyła się zawaleniem metra, w którym toczył się pojedynek, oraz utratą Szmaragdu Chaosu. Następnego dnia Knuckles znalazł Łopatowe Szpony u Hawka i wykorzystał je do wykopania szmaragdu spod gruzowiska. Kiedy wrócił na powierzchnię Bokkun poinformował go o tym że Hawk został porwany przez Eggmana. Nocą Knuckles stawił się ze Szmaragdem Chaosu u Lady Ninja, w zamian za uwolnienie Hawka. Kiedy jednak miał go jej podać pojawiła się Rouge. Knuckles i Hawk, oraz Lady Ninja i Rouge zaczęli się ścigać o to kto pierwszy zdobędzie szmaragd. Ostatecznie Hawk pomógł Knucklesowi w zniszczeniu E-91, dzięki czemu odzyskali oni szmaragd. Nazajutrz Knuckles pożegnał Hawka, obiecują mu że kiedyś wróci. Kiedy spojrzał w Szmaragd Chaosu dostrzegł w nim wizję Głównego Szmaragdu. W odcinku ''Szósty Szmaragd Chaosu ''Knuckles wrócił do Station Square, gdzie dostrzegł kolejny słup światła. Jego szmaragd zaczął również dziwnie reagować. Kiedy Knuckles przybył do studia filmowego z którego wydobywał się słup spotkał Sonica. Okazało się że rodzice Chrisa obchodzą rocznicę ślubu i z tego powodu ojciec chłopca chce wręczyć swojej żonie pierścionek ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Sonic i jego przyjaciele postanowili jeszcze nie zabierać szmaragdu. Kiedy Nelson upuścił szmaragd powstała kolejna reakcja, tym razem aż trzech drogocennych kamieni naraz. Po chwili w studiu zjawili się Doktor Eggman i jego roboty, oraz Rouge i Topaz. Rozpoczął się wyścig o szósty szmaragd. Knuckles i Sonic zostali zajęci walką z E-74 Weazo, podczas gdy Eggman przechytrzył Rouge i Topaz oraz uciekł ze szmaragdem. W odcinku ''Jak złapać jeża? ''Knuckles wypoczywał nad rzeką, kiedy zauważył Sonica przyczepionego do latającej gumy balonowej. Niebieski jeż poprosił kolczatkę o pomoc, na co ten rzucił kamieniem w gumę balonową która pękła. Po uwolnieniu się Sonic zaczął biec w stronę Knucklesa. Kolczatka odebrał to jako wyzwanie do walki, ale jeż przebiegł obok niego. Knuckles dowiedział się od przyjaciół, że Sonic nie może przestać biec i trzeba go złapać aby znaleźć przyczynę tego szaleństwa. Knuckles pomógł zapędzić jeża do kołowrotka, ale urządzenie nie spełniło swojego zadania i zostało wywrócone przez Sonica. Koło rozjechało także Knucklesa, którego musiała potem opatrywać Ella. W odcinku ''Nikczemny podstęp ''Knuckles spotkał robota E-77 Lucky, którego Eggman wysłał na poszukiwanie ostatniego szmaragdu. Kolczatka doszedł do wniosku że nigdy nie będzie mógł wrócić do domu, ponieważ Sonic i Eggman będą stale walczyć o Szmaragdy Chaosu. Knuckles przekonał Chrisa do tego aby zaufać Eggmanowi i przynieść mu Szmaragdy Chaosu, ponieważ Sonic w życiu by się na to nie zgodził. Tak więc bohaterowie odwiedzili Egg Fort II, gdzie oddali Eggmanowi pięć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Brakowało tylko jednego, który musiał znaleźć Lucky. Knuckles naiwnie uwierzył w to, że Eggman pozwoli na powrót do swojego świata, ale tak się nie stało. Knuckles został wyrzucony z fortecy, a Chris został porwany przez doktora. Kolczatka powiedział o wszystkim przebiegającemu obok Sonicowi. W odcinku ''Narodziny Super Sonica ''Knuckles dogonił Egg Fort II, który transformował się w E-99 Eggsterminatora. Kolczatka żądał uwolnienia Chrisa, ale chłopiec przed chwilą wyskoczył z fortecy ze wszystkimi szmaragdami. Szmaragdy Chaosu wpadły do oceanu. Moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu połączyła się w tym czasie i przemieniła Sonica w Super Sonica. Super Sonic zniszczył Eggsterminatora, a eksplozja robota doprowadziła do kolejnej Kontroli Chaosu. Część świata Sonica przeniosła się na Ziemię. Były to Mistyczne Ruiny i Anielska Wyspa. Saga Chaosa Sześć miesięcy po ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu bohaterowie nadal wiedli życie w świecie ludzi. Knuckles wrócił na Anielską Wyspę i pilnował tam Głównego Szmaragdu. Pewnej nocy Główny Szmaragd został zniszczony i wyszedł z niego potwór - Chaos. Knuckles zaatakował go, ale potwór uniknął ciosu i uderzył kolczatkę. Kiedy Knuckles chciał się na nim zrewanżować, Chaos rozpłynął się i uciekł. Natomiast pozbawiona energii Głównego Szmaragdu Anielska Wyspa spadła do oceanu. W odcinku ''Początek katastrofy ''Knuckles przybył do Station Square i pomógł Sonicowi w pokonaniu Chaosa 2. Przedtem Doktor Eggman podał potworowi dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu które transformowały go w ulepszoną postać. Po pokonaniu potwora, Eggman zebrał jego szczątki i uciekł. W odcinku ''Chaotyczny dzień Knuckles, Sonic i Big spotkali się Chucka i opowiedzieli o swoich spotkaniach z Chaosem. Knuckles postanowił wyruszyć na poszukiwania odłamków Głównego Szmaragdu, w celu odbudowania zniszczonego klejnotu. Pierwszy odłamek znalazł w Casinopolis, gdzie policja zabezpieczyła teren. Po podniesieniu odłamka Knuckles ujrzał wizję ukazującą Tikal i Pachacamaca. Tikal nie chciała, aby jej ojciec zabrał Szmaragdy Chaosu spod ołtarza, ponieważ zagroziłby w ten sposób mieszkającym tu Chao. Po chwili Knuckles wrócił do rzeczywistości i powiedział policjantom aby poinformowali go kiedy znajdą więcej odłamków. W odcinku Bunt robota ''Knuckles kontynuował poszukiwania odłamków. W starej świątyni w Mistycznych Ruinach odnalazł kolejne odłamki. Po ich dotknięciu Knuckles ujrzał kolejną wizję. W tej wizji Tikal spotkała się z Chao i rozmawiała z Chaosem, prosząc go o ucieczkę spod ołtarza który może zaatakować jej ojciec. Pod koniec Tikal odmówiła modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu, którą poznał Knuckles. Po chwili kolczatka wrócił z powrotem pod Ołtarz Szmaragdów i wykorzystał zebrane odłamki do odbudowania Głównego Szmaragdu. Okazało się jednak że brakowało mu jeszcze kilku fragmentów. Główny Szmaragd ukazał Knucklesowi Egg Carrier - latającą fortecę Eggmana. Kolczatka dostał się na jej pokład dzięki temu, że Sonic i Tails podwieźli go swoim Tornadem X. W odcinku ''Walka na Jajostatku Knuckles, Sonic i Tails rozbili się na pokładzie fortecy Eggmana. Knuckles odłączył się od nich, aby odnaleźć brakujące odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu. Po zebraniu szmaragdów Knuckles musiał się jeszcze wydostać ze spadającego Egg Carriera. Wtedy ujrzał czerwoną kulę, która ukazała mu kolejną wizję. Knuckles ujrzał płonący Ołtarz Szmaragdów, a dookoła nieprzytomne Chao i Tikal. Knuckles obudził kolczatkę i dowiedział się, że jej ojciec zaatakował. Usłyszał też ryk groźnej bestii. Tikal pobiegła w stronę Głównego Szmaragdu i wizja się urwała. Po wydostaniu się na zewnętrzny pokład Knuckles pomógł Sonicowi w pokonaniu Chaosa 6. Kolczatka wyciągnął swój Łopatowy Szpon i odsłonił za jego pomocą słaby punkt potwora. Sonic zniszczył Chaosa, który oddał wszystkie zebrane szmaragdy. Knuckles zebrał szmaragdy i zamierzał opuścić pokład statku. Jednak Big zasiadł za sterami Tornada X i wystartował. Knuckles i Chris ledwo złapali się samolotu, dzięki czemu opuścili Egg Carrier. Knuckles postanowił następnie wrócić na Anielską Wyspę. W odcinku Wędrowiec Gamma dotarł tam i odbudował szmaragd. W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu, Knuckles znalazł nieprzytomnego Eggmana. Po chwili podeszli do niego Sonic i Tails. Bohaterowie wypytali doktora o to co się stało i dowiedzieli się, że Chaos przeżył i zbuntował się. Po chwili Decoe i Bocoe zabrali naukowca na swój balon. Knuckles i Sonic zostali niespodziewanie przeniesieni w okolice Ołtarza Szmaragdów. Grupa kolczatek zaatakowała mieszkające tam Chao oraz Tikal, w celu zdobycia mocy Szmaragdów Chaosu. Zostali jednak wybici przez Chaosa. Knuckles i Sonic zbudzili nieprzytomną Tikal, która podbiegła do Głównego Szmaragdu i odmówiła starożytną modlitwę. Wizja się wtedy zakończyła. Po chwili zjawił się Chris, z siódmym Szmaragdem Chaosu. Jednakże wciągnął go wielki wir wodny, który zabrał szmaragd. Knuckles, Sonic i Tails zdołali wyciągnąć chłopca, ale Chaos zdobył szmaragd. Tak więc powstał Perfect Chaos, który zniszczył Station Square. Tikal pojawiła się we własnej osobie, która powiedziała że Chaos absorbował negatywną energię szmaragdów. Kolczatka chciała go zamknąć z powrotem w Głównym Szmaragdzie, tak jak to zrobiła przed laty. Jednak Sonic nie chciał do tego dopuścić, ponieważ gniew Chaosa spowodowany utratą Chao nigdy by nie zgasł. Knuckles i inni przyjaciele Sonica znaleźli pozbawione mocy Szmaragdy Chaosu i podali je jeżowi, mówiąc że wykorzystają pozytywną energię zamiast negatywnej. Eggman również oddał swój szmaragd, za namową Knucklesa. Sonic dokonał transformacji w Super Sonica i pokonał Perfect Chaosa. Potwór powrócił do swojej pierwotnej formy, a jego gniew zniknął. Chaos ucieszył się również na widok ocalałych Chao. Tikal podziękowała im za pomoc, po czym postanowiła odejść z Chaosem. Saga Shadowa Po wydarzeniach z Sagi Chaosa Knuckles wrócił na Anielską Wyspę aby dalej pilnować Głównego Szmaragdu. W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" ''Rouge ukradła Główny Szmaragd. Knuckles próbował ją zatrzymać, ale bezskutecznie. W odcinku ''Zagrożenie z kosmosu ''Knuckles tropił Rouge. Poszukiwania zaprowadziły go na pustynię, gdzie odkrył tajną bazę Eggmana - mechaniczną piramidę. Knuckles udał się następnie do Station Square, gdzie zaatakowały go roboty GUN. Do walki przyłączył się Sonic, którego roboty poszukiwały w pierwszej kolejności. Z pomocą Pana Tanaki i Cream bohaterowie uciekli przed przeciwnikami i pojechali na pustynię. Knuckles opowiedział im tam o znalezionej przez siebie bazie Eggmana. Kiedy byli w bazie musieli znaleźć klucz do wejścia, ponieważ nie byli w stanie zniszczyć prowadzących do pomieszczenia drzwi. Knuckles został wysłany na poszukiwania klucza i po drodze spotkał Bokkuna. Zignorował go jednak, lecz robot przywołał Egg Golema. Knuckles i Sonic połączyli siły i wspólnie zrzucili Bokkuna z głowy Egg Golema. Jednak posłaniec Eggmana miał jeszcze jedną sztuczkę i kazał Egg Golemowi złapać Topaz. Na szczęście Pan Tanaka, Cream i Amy zdezorientowali Bokkuna i zabrali mu pilot. Następnie kazali Egg Golemowi puścić Topaz i gonić Bokkuna. Pod koniec odcinka Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Amy i Pan Tanaka polecieli w kosmos, wykorzystując prom kosmiczny Eggmana. W odcinku ''Walka na Arce Kolonii Kosmicznej ''bohaterowie zbliżali się do Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, skąd Eggman groził światu zniszczeniem. Knuckles wyczuł bliskość Głównego Szmaragdu i przejął kontrolę nad sterami. Bohaterowie rozbili się na Kosmicznej Kolonii ARK, ale wyszli cało z incydentu. Knuckles pobiegł na poszukiwania Głównego Szmaragdu i stanął do walki z Rouge. Pokonał ją, ale jednocześnie uratował od upadku w przepaść i zawarł rozejm. Knuckles zabrał Główny Szmaragd i biegnąc przez korytarze ARK spotkał Sonica. Okazało się że niebieski jeż wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu na fałszywym Szmaragdzie Chaosu. Sonic powiedział Knucklesowi że musi zniszczyć Armatę Zaćmienia. Przed odejściem powiedział kolczatce, żeby zajął się przyjaciółmi. Knuckles spotkał Chrisa i pozostałych przyjaciół, a następnie wspólnie z nimi obserwował walkę Sonica i Shadowa na Armacie Zaćmienia. W odcinku ''Kosmiczny pojedynek ''Eggman umieścił ostatni szmaragd w armacie, ale działo nie wystrzeliło. Zamiast tego Kosmiczna Kolonia ARK zaczęła zmierzać w stronę Ziemi z niesamowitą prędkością. Był to plan uknuty dawno temu przez Geralda Robotnika, dziadka Eggmana, w odwecie za to że ludzkość zabiła jego wnuczkę - Marię. ARK miała zderzyć się z planetą i zniszczyć ją w ciągu 27 minut i 54 sekund. Bohaterowie i złoczyńcy zdecydowali się połączyć siły aby zatrzymać kosmiczną stację. Knuckles, Sonic Decoe i Bocoe wzięli Główny Szmaragd i dostali się do rdzenia kolonii. Wykorzystując Główny Szmaragd chcieli zatrzymać moc pozostałych Szmargadów Chaosu. Na drodze stanął im jednak Bio Lizard - gigantyczna jaszczurka. Shadow dołączył do bohaterów i odwrócił jego uwagę, podczas gdy Knuckles odmówił modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu na replice Ołtarza Szmaragdów. Moc szmaragdów została zatrzymana, lecz Bio Lizard wykorzystał szmaragdy i wykonał Kontrolę Chaosu, po czym połączył się z ARK tworząc Final Lizard. Kosmiczna kolonia nadal była kierowana do zderzenia z Ziemią. Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali Szmaragdy Chaosu i transformowali się w Super Sonica i Super Shadowa. Ostatecznie Super Sonic i Super Shadow zatrzymali kolonię, zabijając Final Lizard. Następnie teleportowali ją z powrotem w bezpieczne miejsce, wykonując Kontrolę Chaosu. Po zakończonej przygodzie Knuckles wrócił z Głównym Szmaragdem na Ziemię. Saga półksiężyca Po powrocie na Ziemię okazało się, że coraz więcej postaci i miejsc ze świata Sonica zaczęło pojawiać się w świecie ludzi, co było skutkiem ostatniej Kontroli Chaosu. W odcinku ''Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix ''Knuckles i Rouge rozmawiali o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Nietoperzyca poruszyła tematy wstydliwe dla Knucklesa, jak wspólne życie z nią. Kolczatka zaczerwienił się i kazał zmienić temat. Tak więc rozmowa wróciła do zwierzątek ze świata Sonica, które zaraz po pojawieniu się w Station Square zostały przetransportowane przez GUN do Mistycznych Ruin. W odcinku ''Korporacja Eggmana ''Słońce zostało zasłonięte przez Egg Moon, czyli Księżyc który Eggman odbudował po zniszczeniu go podczas wydarzeń z sagi Shadowa. Doktor Eggman udał się do Prezydenta i wytłumaczył się usterką. Aby przywrócić planecie światło, doktor zaczął sprzedawać Słoneczne Kule. Knuckles uznał to za dobry czyn i postanowił nie przeszkadzać. Jednak Sonic był innego zdania i zaczął niszczyć generatory, dostarczające energie do kul. W odcinku ''Eggman na prezydenta! ''Knuckles został poproszony przez odciętych od światła mieszkańców Station Square o zatrzymanie Sonica. Kolczatka nie mógł odmówić i postanowił że zatrzyma jeża. Knuckles nie zdołał go przekonać pokojowo, więc stanął do walki. Podczas pojedynku otoczyły ich siły GUN. Sonic wytłumaczył wówczas wszystkim że Ziemia obraca się, a Księżyc wraz z nią. Aby utrzymywać zaćmienie Egg Moon musiałby wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy. Kiedy wszystko wyszło na jaw Knuckles, Rouge, Topaz i Pan Tanaka postanowili polecieć w kosmos aby naprawić Egg Moon. Knuckles zniszczył odbiornik, przez który nadajnik Eggmana na Ziemi sterował całym Księżycem. Światło słoneczne wróciło, a Eggman i jego roboty trafili do więzienia za oszustwo. Saga Emerla W odcinku ''Elektroniczna panika ''Knuckles przebywał w Station Square, kiedy nagle zaatakował go zbuntowany sprzęt elektroniczny. W odpieraniu maszyn pomagał mu Sonic. W tym czasie Doktor Eggman i jego roboty uciekli z więzienia i obserwowali zmagania bohaterów z maszynami. Knuckles i Sonic zaczęli się męczyć walką, która byłaby znacznie łatwiejsza gdyby mogli oblać maszyny wodą. Ostatecznie dostęp do wody został przywrócony, a Knuckles i Sonic zaczęli za jej pomocą niszczyć maszyny. Jednak Eggman uciekł. W odcinkach ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 1 ''i ''Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, część 2 ''Knuckles, Sonic i Rouge zostali zaproszeni przez Prezydenta do omówienia nowego anty-Eggmanowego programu. Prezydent postanowił zorganizować turniej walk o Szmaragd Chaosu, który miał zacieśnić współpracę między trzema najsilniejszymi bohaterami. Knuckles nie chciał jednak uczestniczyć, wyczuwając że rząd ponownie wykorzysta Szmaragdy Chaosu aby ich zwabić. Jednak Rouge, Sonic i ludzie Prezydenta sprowokowali Knucklesa do tego aby pokazał swoją siłę. Podczas turnieju Knuckles stoczył pierwszy pojedynek z tajemniczym czarnym rycerzem. Okazał się nim być Jerome, były doradca Prezydenta. Prosił on Knucklesa o umożliwienie mu zwyciężenia, ponieważ był bardzo biedny. Knuckles jednak rozwścieczył się kiedy to usłyszał, a wystraszony Jerome uciekł. W półfinale Knuckles stanął do walki z Rouge. Pojedynek toczył się w namiocie, dlatego że Rouge chciała wykorzystać panującą tam ciemność. Jednak Knuckles zwyciężył i dostał się do finałowej walki. Miał tam pokonać Emerla. Knuckles został jednak pokonany, ponieważ robot wykorzystał Spin Attack i Screw Kick, a także skopiował jego własne ataki. Knuckles pogratulował Emerlowi dobrej walki. Po otrzymaniu czerwonego Szmaragdu Chaosu w nagrodę, Emerl oszalał. Zaczął niszczyć Station Square. Knuckles, Sonic i Rouge nie byli go w stanie pokonać, nawet wtedy kiedy połączyli siły. Robot był zbyt potężny, ponieważ miał już skopiowane ataki bohaterów. Ostatecznie to Cream i Cheese pokonali Emerla, ponieważ robot nie mógł kopiować zdolności dwóch osób naraz. Saga powrotu do domu W odcinku ''Zaginiona mapa ''Knuckles znalazł najstarszą mapę na świecie, którą dostarczył swojemu przyjacielowi - Doktorowi Atsumi z Pałacu Pukapito. Mapa została jednak skradziona przez Decoe i Bocoe, którzy podczas ucieczki wytrącili Knucklesowi jego ulubioną bułkę ze szczypiorkiem. Kolczatka zaczął ich gonić i podczas pościgu wbiegł do klubu tancerek brzucha. Zawstydzony szybko stamtąd uciekł. Nazajutrz Knuckles i Atsumi odwiedzili Sonica i jego przyjaciół w Rezydencji Thorndyke'ów, informując o całym zdarzeniu. Doktor Eggman ukradł mapę Murazji - starożytnego kontynentu. Doktor najpewniej chciałby wykorzystać tzw. ''pępek świata ''do aktywowania wszystkich wulkanów na świecie. Cała cywilizacja zostałaby zniszczona, a na gruzach świata doktor postawiłby swoje Imperium Eggmana. Bohaterowie ruszyli na wyspę Murazji, aby powstrzymać doktora. Zaatakowała ich tam najnowsza latająca forteca doktora - Egg Giant-Makan. Z pomocą przybył im jednak GUN Fort V3. Kiedy dwie latające fortece były zajęte walką, Knuckles i jego przyjaciele wsiedli do Tornada X i dołączyli się do walki z Eggmanem. Później próbowali zatrzymać ostrzał GUN Fortu V3, ponieważ gdyby forteca doktora została zniszczona to zginęliby wszyscy uwięzieni na niej zakładnicy. W końcu Rouge wynegocjowała czas potrzebny jej na uratowani zakładników. Kiedy Egg Giant-Makan był już poważnie uszkodzony, Eggman wyciągnął swoją ostateczną broń. Knuckles i Sonic wykonali combo attack i wspólnie udało im się zniszczyć wielki laser, zanim ten oddał strzał. Forteca doktora poszła na dno, ale Eggman uciekł. Na szczęście przetrwali również zakładnicy doktora. W odcinku ''Sonic kontra potwór z podziemi ''Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic oraz Tails i Chris udali się do podziemnego królestwa Murazji aby złapać Eggmana. Natknęli się tam na wielką ćmę - Mothmacina, która zaczęła gonić Decoe, Bocoe i Chrisa. Knuckles, Sonic i Rouge rozdzielili się aby szukać chłopca, podczas gdy Tails prowadził obserwacje z powietrza. W końcu wszyscy bohaterowie stanęli do walki z wielkim Mongrounem. Przyjaciele połączyli siły, dzięki czemu Knuckles złapał robota za jego ogon i przewrócił. Następnie Sonic wrzucił mu do paszczy ładunek wybuchowy i zniszczył. Po ucieczce z Murazji, w której wybuchł podwodny wulkan, bohaterowie wrócili na jacht. Erupcja uspokoiła się i świat był bezpieczny. W drodze powrotnej do bohaterów przyłączyli się Decoe i Bocoe, którzy wypowiedzieli posłuszeństwo Eggmanowi za to że ten ich porzucił. Po powrocie do Station Square liczba fanów Sonica wzrosła. W odcinku ''Początek końca bohaterowie mogli wreszcie odpocząć od przygód, ale spokój nie trwał długo. Okazało się, że Knuckles i jego przyjaciele będą musieli wrócić do swojego świata, bo w przeciwnym razie czas zatrzyma się na zawsze. W odcinku Poranek pożegnań ''wszyscy przygotowywali się do pożegnania. Card Passer, dowódca GUN, zarządził atak na Doktora Eggmana. Prezydent został uwięziony w swoim gabinecie przez agentów w czarnych garniturach. Wyposażony w Łopatowe Szpony Knuckles przybył do Białego Domu aby uratować Prezydenta. Po drodze przyłączyła się do niego Rouge i oboje pokonali agentów. Wkrótce na obrzeżach Station Square bohaterowie w skromnym gronie najbliższych przyjaciół ze świata ludzi postanowili odejść do swojego wymiaru. Knuckles przeszedł przez portal przedostatni, tuż przed Soniciem. W odcinku ''Nowy początek ''Knuckles i wszystkie postacie ze świata Sonica wróciły do domu, z wyjątkiem samego niebieskiego jeża. Nocą Knuckles i Rouge obserwowali walkę Amy z Grand Egg Imperialem, latającą fortecą Eggmana. Rouge była poirytowana postawą Knucklesa, którego nie obchodziło za bardzo to czy Sonic wróci czy nie. Nietoperzyca postanowiła dać mu nauczkę i wszczęła bójkę. Przerwała ją, kiedy okazało się że Sonic wrócił. Rouge chciała przeprosić za to co zrobiła, ale kiedy Knuckles skomentował jej okropny wygląd ponowiła walkę, choć w nieco łagodniejszym tonie. Saga Metarexów W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W świecie Sonica minęło sześć miesięcy. W odcinku ''Posłaniec z deszczu meteorytów ''Knuckles odpoczywał na Anielskiej Wyspie, kiedy nagle pobliski las zaczął niszczyć Metarex Carrer. Knuckles próbował go zniszczyć, ale przeciwnik okazał się zbyt silny. Kiedy pojawił się Sonic Knuckles powiedział mu aby wykorzystał Szmaragdy Chaosu, ale Sonic powiedział mu że właśnie się ich pozbył. Metarex Carrer odleciał i ukardł Planeto Jajo. Do bohaterów przybyła Cosmo - przybyszka z innej planety i, jak wyjawiła w następnym odcinku, ofiara Metarexów. Nagle Główny Szmaragd zaczął nagle świecić. Po chwili ze szmaragdu wyszedł Chris. W odcinku ''Błękitny Tajfun ''Cosmo wyjawiła wszystkim, że Metarexy polują w całej galaktyce na Planeto Jaja, które są źródłem życia planety, oraz Szmaragdy Chaosu które planują wykorzystać w swoich planach. Knuckles pozostawał nieufny wobec Cosmo. Bohaterowie postanowili polecieć w kosmos i powstrzymać najeźdźców. Na szczęście Tails miał przygotowany statek kosmiczny - Niebieski Tajfun. Mimo że początkowo miało go zasilać Szmaragdy Chaosu, to z powodu ich braku zdecydowano się wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd. Knucklesowi nie spodobał się ten pomysł, ale przekonały go Amy i Cream. Przed opuszczeniem planety próbował ich jednak powstrzymać Metarex Spike. Knuckles zajął Metarexa walką, dzięki czemu Tails wystrzelił Sonica z Działa Naddźwiękowego, co zniszczyło przeciwnika. W odcinku ''Planeta pełna wody ''Sonic wybrał Planetę Secco jako miejsce pierwszego lądowania, ponieważ w jego przewodniku po galaktyce napisano że była sucha. W rzeczywistości prawie cała była pokryta wodą, co nie spodobało się jeżowi. Knuckles wykorzystał okazję i wyszydził jeża. Po wylądowaniu na planecie Knuckles, Cream i Cosmo udali się na piaszczystą wysepkę. Kolczatka wyciągnął swoje Łopatowe Szpony i zaczął kopać w poszukiwaniu Szmaragdu Chaosu. Mimo jego wysiłków, Cream i Cosmo same znalazły szmaragd. W odcinku ''Wróg w potrzebie ''bohaterowie zostali zaproszeni przez mieszkańców planety na paradę, z okazji pokonania Metarexów. Knuckles zwiedzał planetę, kiedy nagle spotkał Doktora Eggmana. Naukowiec rozbił się na planecie i błagał Knucklesa o pomoc. Kolczatka postanowił że odda mu Szmaragd Chaosu, aby naprawił swój statek. Kiedy jednak chciał go zabrać to Sonic i pozostali chcieli go przekonać do tego że Eggman znowu go oszukał. Knuckles nie zgodził się z tym jednak. Zaczął kłócić się z Soniciem, a potem stanął z nim do walki która miała rozwiązać spór. Eggman chciał w tym czasie ukraść szmaragd, ale Knuckles nadal nie był pewien czy go oszukano i ratował doktora. Dopiero kiedy pojawił się E-3000 Egg Mars Knuckles zrozumiał że oszukano go. Egg Mars złapał Cosmo i groził jej, ale puścił ją, ponieważ pojawił się Metarex Jumpee który wypędził Eggmana. Knuckles złapał Cosmo, którą puścił robot. Bohaterowie oszukali Metarexa wabiąc go fałszywym Planeto Jajem. Następnie Sonic został wystrzelony Działa Naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Metarexa. Po tej przygodzie Knuckles zaufał Cosmo. W odcinku ''Walka w lodowym pałacu ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu rozbiła się na lodowej Planecie Breezy, przez Metarex Gigataila. Na planecie bohaterowie pokonali Metarex Crystala, który pilnował Szmaragdu Chaosu i Planeto Jaja. Knuckles i jego przyjaciele pokonali Metarexa, ale szmaragd ukradła jednak Rouge. Knuckles chciał ją ścigać, ale zauważył że pozostali nie przejmowali się tym za bardzo bo cieszyli się z odwilży, która nastała na planecie po zwróceniu Planeto Jaja (szmaragd okazał się potem fałszywką). W odcinku ''Desperackie poszukiwanie Sonica ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu natknęła się na Metarex Carrera i Metarex Kingape'a uciekających z Planeto Jajem. Sonic wystrzelił się z działa naddźwiękowego i zniszczył Careera, ale strzał był tak silny że jeż rozbił się na pobliskiej leśnej planecie. Knuckles, Tails i Chris polecieli Tornadem X na poszukiwania Sonica. Pod koniec odcinka wszyscy spotkali się w jednym miejscu, ale Eggman zaatakował ich i złapał w ramiona swojego robota - Egg Bee. Ostatecznie bohaterowie zdołali wydostać się z pnączy i zniszczyli robota, oraz odzyskali Planeto Jajo. W odcinku ''Chaotix wyrusza w kosmos ''Knuckles grał z Soniciem w szachy. Kiedy kolczatka zastanawiał się nad swoim ruchem, Sonic wyszedł pobiegać na zewnątrz Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Jednak wypadł z pokładu i zaczął dryfować w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Knuckles otrzymał od Amy specjalny sprzęt do dryfowania w kosmosie. Poleciał po Sonica i dostarczył mu drugie takie urządzenie, dzięki czemu obaj wrócili na statek. W odcinku ''Shadow powrócił? ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła Planetę Obidon. Knuckles, Sonic i Amy wybrali się do pobliskiego nawiedzonego zamku, którym w rzeczywistości okazał się być Metarex Deserd. Metarex ten okazał się być wyjątkowo potężnym przeciwnikiem. Sonic i jego przyjaciele nie dali sobie z nim rady, ale z pomocą przybył im Shadow - który ku zdziwieniu wszystkich był nadal żywy. W odcinku ''Statek zagłady ''Rouge przyleciała do załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i poinformowała bohaterów o tym że Scarship zniszczył statek Eggmana. Bohaterowie musieli stanąć do walki z nowym, jeszcze silniejszym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście okazało się, że Eggman sfałszował swoją śmierć i wrócił aby kontynuować walkę. Bohaterowie zablokowali jego lufy, przez co okręt nie mógł wystrzelić. Kiedy jednak to zrobił to zniszczył wszystkie swoje działa i poważnie się osłabił. Sonic i Shadow zaatakowali Scarship i poważnie uszkodzili okręt, zanim ten zdążył staranować Niebieski Tajfun. Nie był to jednak koniec, bowiem Scraship zamierzał się wysadzić i zniszczyć wszystkie pobliskie statki. Shadow zatrzymał czas w obrębie statku, co dało bohaterom czas na wypchnięcie statku daleko za Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg. W odcinku ''Podziemny sekret ''załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu odwiedziła kolejną planetę, szukając tu Szmaragdu Chaosu. Knuckles poszedł z Tailsem i Cosmo do podziemnej doliny, ale kiedy tam weszli to przejście zasypało się. Knuckles poinformował o tym pozostałych, po czym sam zaczął kopać próbując ich uratować. Pod koniec odcinka kolczatka znalazł się znowu na powierzchni. Spóźnił się, ponieważ Tails i Cosmo dawno wydostali się z podziemi. W odcinkach ''Baza Metarexów ''i ''Sonic kontra Shadow ''załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu i Crimson Egg musiały połączyć siły, aby zaatakować stację Metarexów. Knuckles i Sonic w Tornadzie X i Amy oraz Cosmo w statku kosmicznym polecieli z Eggmanem, Decoe i Bocoe w Egg Mobilu do wnętrza fortecy. Jednak Amy i Cosmo nie dały rady dostać się do środka, a Knuckles i Sonic stracili kontrolę nad Tornadem X. Eggman i jego roboty ukradli im Szmaragdy Chaosu i wyszło wtedy na jaw, że doktor uszkodził ich systemy sterowania. Knuckles rzucił Sonica w stronę Eggmana, dzięki czemu jeż odzyskał szmaragdy i zepchnął doktora do przepaści. Eggman złapał się w ostatniej chwili wystającego pręta. Wtedy Knuckles postanowił się na nim zemścić i wskoczył na jego Egg Mobile. Nie posuwał się jeszcze do użycia przemocy. Wkrótce cała stacja została otoczona przez flotę Metarexów, której przewodził Red Pine - jeden z dowódców Metarexów. Kiedy Planeto Jajo zostało wydalone z fortecy, Metarexy rozpoczęły ostrzał. Eggman uciekł, zostawiając Knucklesa przy Tornadzie X. Kolczatka nie wiedział jak obsługiwać samolot i został uwięziony na pewien czas nad przepaścią. Później złapał spadającego Chrisa, który pomógł mu uruchomić samolot. Obaj wrócili na Niebieski Tajfun. Wtedy Super Sonic i Super Shadow stworzyli czarną dziurę, która wessała flotę Metarexów. Knuckles wykorzystał pełną moc Głównego Szmaragdu, dzięki czemu statek wyleciał z czarnej dziury. W odcinku ''Misja - dobrana para ''na Niebieskim Tajfunie ponownie wylądował statek Chaotix. Okazało się, że detektywi zgubili się w galaktyce i pomieszali ustawienia okrętu. Tails zgodził się naprawić ich statek, pod warunkiem że Vector i jego drużyna nie będą sprawiać kłopotów. Kiedy Knuckles czyścił Główny Szmaragd, Charmy zaczął go drażnić. Kolczatka ruszył do ataku, ale został wówczas uśpiony przez specjalny sprej. Obudził się z dziwnymi rysunkami na twarzy, za które postanowił się zemścić, atakując Chaotix. Pięści Knucklesa uderzyły nie tylko w detektywów, ale i również zdemolowały przyjęcie, które Cosmo i Tails organizowali dla całej załogi Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Ostatecznie bohaterowie naprawili szkody i przyjęcie się odbyło. W odcinku ''Krytyczna sytuacja ''bohaterowie postanowili przejść przez galaktyczny korytarz do galaktyki Metarexów. Udało im się bezpiecznie przejść, ale okręt zaklinował się pomiędzy kosmicznymi odpadami. Kiedy załoga je usuwała, zostali zaatakowani przez Yellow Zelkovę, kolejnego dowódcę Metarexów. Okazał się być wymagającym przeciwnikiem, silniejszym nawet od Knucklesa, ale udało się go odeprzeć strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Pułapka Black Narcissusa bohaterowie napotkali kolejnego dowódcę, Black Narcissusa. Porwał on Chrisa i Cosmo, ale Sonic przybył im na ratunek. W odcinku Planeta Marmolim załoga Niebieskiego Tajfunu natknęła się na trzech kosmitów: Lue, Momo i Lylema, którzy nie chcieli im oddać Szmaragdu Chaosu. Po tym jak bohaterowie zabrali ich na Planetę Marmolim kosmici zmienili zdanie. Knuckles chodził po targach kupując różne amulety, naiwnie wierząc w ich właściwości. W odcinku Terror na Tajfunie ''bohaterowie natknęli się na samotny statek kosmiczny, uciekający przed Metarexami. Z wstępnej analizy wynikało, że na pokładzie znajdował się pilot ze Szmaragdem Chaosu. Niebieski Tajfun poleciał za samotnym pilotem, którym okazał się być Decoe. Robot wprowadził ich w pułapkę. Niebieski Tajfun znalazł się w kosmicznym tunelu, zablokowanym przez flotę Metarexów. Wśród wielu dowódców Metarexów znalazł się również Doktor Eggman. Bitwa była wyjątkowo trudna i floty nie udało się zniszczyć nawet strzałem z Działa Naddźwiękowego, ponieważ Eggman aktywował barierę, która odbiła Sonica i zraniła go. Ostatecznie Tails postanowił zastosować jedyną możliwą strategię: utworzenie drogi pierścieni do osłony, co miało uformować szybki wir w kierunku przeciwnym do wiru wytwarzanego przez osłonę. Plan powiódł się i bohaterowie uciekli przed flotą. W odcinku ''Polowanie na jeża ''ukrywali się w knajpie Chaotix. Doktor Eggman kilkakrotnie odwiedzał knajpę, rozmawiając z Vectorem na temat floty Metarexów, która otoczyła planetę. Jednak mimo ostrzeżeń doktora Niebieski Tajfun bezpiecznie opuścił planetę. W odcinku ''Kim są Metarexy? Metarexy zaczęły znowu ścigać bohaterów. Niebieski Tajfun został złapany przez Yellow Zelkovę i zrzucony na powierzchnię burzowej planety. Zelkova był tym razem jeszcze silniejszy niż poprzednio, ponieważ otrzymał specjalną tarczę od Eggmana. Knuckles dał z siebie wszystko i odniósł wiele ran, ale mimo tego nadal walczył z Zelkovą. Po długiej walce, bohaterowie otoczyli Zelkovę długim kablem, który Sonic napełnił energię elektryczną. Energia rozsadziła tarczę Zelkovy, oraz zburzyła jego pancerz. Bohaterowie poznali prawdziwą twarz Metarexów. Jednak Zelkova nie zrezygnował z dalszej walki i próbował się zrewanżować. Knuckles strącił go do jeziora lawy. Knuckles strącił go do jeziora lawy, a później sam tam wskoczył aby uratować swojego rywala. Nie udało mu się to jednak i Zelkova spłonął. W odcinku Cosmo i konspiracja Shadow zaatakował Niebieski Tajfun, chcąc zabić Cosmo. Knuckles próbował go zatrzymać, dwukrotnie stając z nim do walki. Podczas drugiego pojedynku został pokonany, ponieważ Shadow ściągnął swoje limitery. Wtedy podeszła do niego Rouge i powiedziała, że Shadow chciał zabić Cosmo ponieważ była szpiegiem Metarexów. Ostatecznie Shadow przestał, w momencie kiedy zjawił się Dark Oak i zdemaskował Cosmo. W odcinku Zaginiona planeta ''Niebieski Tajfun został przeniesiony przez moc amuletu Cosmo w pobliże planety Green Gate. Bohaterowie odkryli, że jest to rodzinna planeta Metarexów, które w przeszłości mężczyznami z tej samej rasy co Cosmo. Bohaterowie odkryli, że Metarexy wykorzystały moc własnego Planeto Jaja do wzmocnienia się. Zabiły również kobiety ze swojej rasy i oszczędziły tylko Cosmo, która stała się szpiegiem Dark Oaka. Mimo tego Knuckles i jego przyjaciele nie mieli Cosmo za złe i postanowili ją wesprzeć. W odcinku ''Anioł złośliwości ''Bokkun przyleciał na planetę i przekazał wiadomość od Eggmana. Doktor wyjawił, że plan Metarexów polega na zalesieniu wszechświata. Chcą tego dokonać na Planecie Aquarius, gdzie co każde 1000 lat dochodzi do niezwykłego wydarzenia. Po przekazaniu tej informacji Bokkun powiedział, że Eggman, Bocoe i Decoe zostali porwani przez Metarexy. Drużyna składająca się z Knucklesa, Sonica, Tailsa, Amy, Cream, Chrisa, Rouge i Bokkuna wyruszyła do ostatecznej bitwy z Metarexami. Knuckles i Rouge walczyli z Black Narcissusem. Ostatecznie pokonali go wspólnym atakiem, przy okazji pozbywając się Pale Bayleafa. Kiedy Dark Oak zniszczył swój statek, dołączyli do niego Black Narcissus i Pale Bayleaf. Trzech Metarexów wykorzystało moc siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu do transformacji w Final Mova, trójgłowego potwora wyrastającego z Planety Aquarius. Był to pierwszy etap zalesiania. Okazali się wyjątkowo trudnymi przeciwnikami. Sonic uratował Amy od niebezpieczeństwa, ale sam został połknięty przez Final Mova. W odcinku ''Światło w ciemności ''Niebieski Tajfun i Crimson Egg połączyły się. Tails i Eggman przekazali następnie całą energię do Działa Naddźwiękowego. Knuckles wybłagał Główny Szmaragd o całą jego moc. Główny Szmaragd pękł, ale zdążył przekazać swoją moc do działa. Strzał był na tyle potężny, że dwie głowy Final Mova zostały rozerwane. Udało się również uratować Sonica, ale Final Mova przeszedł do drugiego stadium. W odcinku ''Nieustraszona przyjaciółka ''Final Mova rozpoczął drugi etap zalesiania. Rośliny zaczęły wypierać zwierzęta. Bohaterowie byli zbyt słabi aby kontratakować, ponieważ rośliny pozbawiały ich sił życiowych. Jednak Cosmo była rośliną i nie zadziałało to na ją. Dziewczyna zabrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i rzuciła je w stronę Planeto Jaj pochłoniętych przez Final Mova. Te odzyskały swoje moc, a Sonic i Shadow wykorzystali je do dokonania transformacji w swoje super formy. Super Sonic i Super Shadow pozbawili Final Mova skorupy, ale ten odsłonił swoją ostateczną formę - czarną planetę. Emitowała ona silne pole grawitacyjne i mogła wybuchnąć w każdej chwili. Kiedy tak by się stało, cały wszechświat zostałby zniszczony. Super Sonic i Super Shadow nie byli w stanie przebić się przez barierę Final Mova. Zrobiła to Cosmo, która poświęciła się przemieniając w wielkie drzewo wyrastające z powierzchni Final Mova. Bohaterowie nie mieli wyjścia i musieli zabić Dark Oaka z Cosmo. Super Sonic i Super Shadow zostali następnie wystrzeleni z Działa Naddźwiękowego. W odcinku ''Odrodzenie planet ''Final Mova został zniszczony i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie Planeto Jaja. Powstało również nowe zagrożenie - Planeto Jajo Dark Oaka mogło eksplodować w każdej chwili i wyrządzić ogromne szkody we wszechświecie. Aby do tego nie dopuścić Super Sonic i Super Shadow mieli je teleportować w bezpieczne miejsce. Jednak Shadow wypchnął Sonica poza Final Mova, ponieważ wolał nie narażać niebieskiego jeża. Po powrocie do domu, Knuckles i jego przyjaciele wrócili do codziennej rutyny. Knuckles cierpliwie wyczekiwał aż Główny Szmaragd zregeneruje się, pozwalając działać naturze. Chris musiał bez pożegnania opuścić świat Sonica i wrócić na Ziemię. Doktor Eggman wybudował dla niego rakietę, która miała zapewnić powrót. Po tym jak chłopiec odszedł, doktor ponownie przystąpił do swoich planów podboju świata. Knuckles i jego przyjaciele ruszyli zatem do kolejnej walki z Eggmanem. Charakterystyka Osobowość Knuckles jest samotnikiem. Nie lubi towarzystwa i zwykle woli działać samotnie. Szczególnie onieśmiela go towarzystwo kobiet, z którymi kolczatka nie ma za dużego doświadczenia. Podczas samotnych misji, Knuckles potrafi o siebie zadbać. Jest bardzo cichy i mówi tylko wtedy, kiedy trzeba. Kolczatka dorastał z przekonaniem, że w każdym tkwi cząstka dobra. Knuckles często dawał innym drugą szansę na poprawę, przez co wielokrotnie padał ofiarą sztuczek Eggmana. Przez swoje przekonanie był naiwny i było go można łatwo oszukać. Knuckles nie lubi się przyznawać do bycia oszukanym, co wprawia go w wielki gniew. Kolczatka chce się wtedy za wszelką cenę zrewanżować za swoją krzywdę. Knuckles stara się być spokojnym. Jednak w bardzo stresujących sytuacjach po prostu wybucha i nie jest w stanie się kontrolować. Knuckles znajduje spokój w pilnowaniu Głównego Szmaragdu. Uważa to za swój obowiązek i bardzo poważnie podchodzi do takiej sprawy. Z wielką determinacją pilnuje Głównego Szmaragdu. Nie poddaje się nawet wtedy, kiedy ten zostanie zniszczony lub skradziony. Kolczatka nie lubi być odseparowany od Anielskiej Wyspy i Głównego Szmaragdu, ponieważ znajduje tam spokój w samotności. Pomimo swojej natury samotnika, Knuckles docenia dobroć ze strony innych i stara się odwzajemniać. Nie okazuje za bardzo swoich uczuć, zachowując je dla siebie. Zawsze pomaga tym, którzy są w potrzebie, a swój gniew kieruje przeciwko prawdziwym wrogom. Wygląd Knuckles jest czerwoną kolczatką. Z jego głowy odchodzą mu opadające w dół włosy. Kolczatka posiada fioletowe oczy. Na brzuchu znajduje się biała, zakrzywiona do góry kreska. Na dłoniach, Knuckles nosi białe rękawice z dwoma kolcami. Różnią się od rękawic u innych postaci tym, że obejmują wszystkie palce kolczatki, z wyjątkiem kciuka. Knuckles posiada także zakrzywiony w dół ogon. Na nogach nosi czerwono-żółte buty z zielonymi nogawkami. Na wierzchu umieszczone są również szare, metalowe płytki z wypustkami Moce i umiejętności Knuckles jest najsilniejszym ze wszystkich przyjaciół Sonica i możliwe że najsilniejszą ze wszystkich postaci w ''Sonic X. Kolczatka posiada ogromną siłę, która pozwala mu z łatwością kruszyć skały, ściany, a także jednym uderzeniem niszczyć ogromne roboty. Był także na tyle silny, aby podnieść ważącego 20 050 ton robota Mongroun i rzucić nim. Siła kolczatki kryje się nie tylko w jego pięściach, ale również i stopach, którymi Knuckles może miażdżyć metalowe elementy robotów. Siła Knucklesa jest tak wielka, że przewyższa wytrzymałość jego ciała. W trakcie walki z Yellow Zelkovą, Knuckles zniszczył jego metalowy pancerz, ale złamał sobie przy tym rękę. Knuckles jest nie tylko silny, ale również szybki i posiada dobry refleks. Mimo że nie biega tak szybko jak Sonic na pełnej prędkości, to potrafi gonić jeża i nie męczyć się przy tym. Potrafi także skakać bardzo wysoko. Knuckles jest jedną z niewielu postaci, która jest na tyle silna aby zatrzymać Spin Attack Sonica lub Shadowa. Mimo że nie jest zbyt przebiegły, to udało mu się rozbroić Shadowa z jego limiterów, zatrzymujących odpływ mocy. W walce Knuckles jest bardzo agresywny. Wyprowadza szybkie i miażdżące ataki. Był w stanie nadążać za szybkimi atakami Sonica i wyprowadzać ciosy zdolne do zranienia jeża. Knuckles wyszkolił się i opanował do perfekcji sztuki walki, co czyni go niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Knuckles jest również doświadczonym poszukiwaczem skarbów. Jego instynkt pozwala mu wyczuwać położone w pobliżu odłamki Głównego Szmaragdu, a także przyciągać je do swojej dłoni. Co do samego Głównego Szmaragdu Knuckles jest jedyną postacią, która może wykorzystać jego pełen potencjał. Znając starożytną modlitwę Tikal, Knuckles może otrzymać od Głównego Szmaragdu moc zdolną do zatrzymania energii wszystkich siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu, czy też energię do zasilenia Niebieskiego Tajfunu. Knuckles posiada także umiejętności przydatne w eksploracji. Kolczatka potrafi szybować, a także wspinać się po różnych ścianach, wbijając w nie swoje kolczaste rękawice. Knuckles potrafi wspinać się i ześlizgiwać po ścianach bardzo szybko, lub powoli. Oprócz tego umie kopać w ziemi, co zapewniają mu Łopatowe Szpony. Szpony te okazują się również przydatne w walce, dodając dodatkowy efekt cięcia do ciosów Knucklesa. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Sonic the Hedgehog (rywal i przyjaciel) * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Christopher Thorndyke * Cosmo * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat (rywalka) * Vanilla the Rabbit * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Big the Cat * Tikal * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Sam Speed * Pan Tanaka * Ella * Helen * Frances * Danny * Prezydent * Doktor Atsumi (dobry przyjaciel) * Hawk (dobry przyjaciel) * Doktor Eggman (kiedy jest oszukany przez Eggmana) Wrogowie * Doktor Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Bokkun * Shadow the Hedgehog (zależnie od celów) * E-102 Gamma (początkowo) * Chaos (początkowo) * Biolizard * Emerl (pod koniec sagi Emerla) * Card Passer * Metarexy ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Yellow Zelkova (największy wróg wśród dowódców Metarexów) ** Red Pine Ciekawostki * Knuckles jest trzecią postacią w japońskiej wersji Sonic X, która posługuje się największą ilością engrisha (mieszania angielskich słów z japońskimi). * Knuckles jest ostatnim z przyjaciół Sonica, z którym Chris rozmawiał zanim wrócił do swojego domu w odcinku Odrodzenie planet. Kategoria:Postacie antropomorficzne (Sonic X) Kategoria:Bohaterowie (Sonic X) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic X)